A natural history and controlled randomized study will be done to determine the effects of systemic hypertension on diabetic retinopathy. The study will test the effects of rigid control of hypertension versus those of routine management. Special studies of the renin-angiotensin system will be performed along with retinal photographs and fluorescein angiography.